


Little by Little

by ChillyPsycho



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: Iden couldn't pinpoint the moment it began. It was small things that built up throughout their lives.





	Little by Little

 

If asked Iden couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment it started. Maybe as early as their first Inferno Squad mission where they took out the Dreamers. Or later when the emperor died and their life started to crumble. It built slowly with his unwavering loyalty and reluctance to leave her behind in sticky scenarios. She long lost count of the times they had saved one another. Del was a constant in her life that nothing else could meet. Maybe the empire at one point but no longer. Everything had changed. Not even her father or Hask were the people she thought they were. If there was one thing she could count on it was Del watching her back.

 

She noticed him when he returned from Pillio, confusion in his gaze and a tightness to his jaw. Something had changed but he had kept quiet, brushing it off. As his commanding officer she could not demand answers. As his friend she wanted them given freely.

 

Loyalty and camaraderie only went so far. When she made the decision to go rogue she wasn’t surprised when Hask refused to join them. Willing to condemn millions of innocents at the order of a deadman he turned his gun on them. His loyalty had always been to the order.  But Del felt the same as her. They had done some horrible acts in the name of the empire. They could not allow millions to die on a whim. Treason started with a single blast. They ran and didn’t looked back.

 

She was lost, not knowing what to do. For years she followed orders without question. She had little faith in the rebels, knowing that they had no reason to trust her or Del’s word But he had stuck by her for years. She couldn’t allow him to face them alone and run off into space.

 

It wasn’t until later, as their ship took off into space and they surrendered to the rebels he told her of his meeting with the Jedi. How the man had saved his life, “ _ Because you asked.  _ Del enlisted as a young boy, brainwashed by propaganda,  determined to protect and bring order to the galaxy. He had held on to that belief even while witnessing the worst sides of the empire. Yet with one chance meeting on a planet where the emperor kept his secrets, that Jedi had shaken him to the core. Made him question the beliefs that had once been ironclad.

 

Working with the rebellion was almost like old times. Facing off against such small odds and being in the thick of mess. Adrenaline pumping through their veins and taking out their enemies one by one.  Everything was the same yet different. This time they were actually doing good. 

 

The informality of the rebellion brought them closer. Where the empire demanded rank and obedience at all times, the rebellion encouraged everyone to blend. People who would defer to one another out on missions would share drinks. And the generals themselves were none to drop by from time to time and socialize with their crew.  Iden and Del made some allies. But twhispers and suspicious glances still followedthem from time to time. Iden was fine with that. She had her crew that left on the Corvus with her and she had Del. Del was always up to share a drink in the evenings or keep her company in their spare time. She found she didn’t need anyone else

_ Hold on.  _ It hit her at Jakku when she was leaving the Corvus in his hands. Leaving him onboard while she went to join the fray.   _ Make sure you come back.   _ Words they had said countless times. Except this time there was weight to them. A meaning that hadn’t been spoken allowed between them. In that moment there was a million things she wished she had said. But to speak them now in front of Shriv and the rest of their crew felt  too much like a goodbye. Instead she gave him a smile, and joked about having a ship to come back to. She didn’t turn back but she could hear  Shriv muttering behind her.

 

The remains of the empire was crashing all around them. The rebellion was winning. She could see the star destroyer far below and knew she had to try. Del didn’t understand. She could hear the frustration in his voice as her ship dived towards the ground and she ordered him to leave. Her father was somewhere below Just because the empire was dying didn’t mean he had to as well. She could save him. 

 

She should have known he’d ignore her and come back. In another time it would have irritated her. But as the metal door of the escape pod gave way and she could see him crouched above her, she had been relieved. 

 

_ It’s over. We won.  _  She couldn’t believe they had made it. Hask, her father, all gone.  The remains of the empire was spread out in front of them. Already the sand was making its claim. In time it would disappear. Against all odds they had won.

 

She kissed him, pouring her happiness and hope into it.  The war was over. They could go wherever they wanted. They didn’t need to fight anymore. Their moment was broken by Shriv and the happy chirps of her droid.  Turning towards the two newcomers, they stayed wrapped around one another.  Iden didn’t have to worry about what came next. Whatever was ahead of them she was right where she wanted to be in Del’s arms. She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there was a lot of drama with EA and quite a few people were disappointed by how they did this game but I loved the campaign. Iden’s story was good even though it was short. But man, finding fics for this game was really hard. There was exactly 1 story I found. So I had no choice but to set out and make my own. It’s been a while so my writing is worse than it use to be but hey, I’m open up to some constructive criticism. But please leave the unneeded hate at the door.


End file.
